An Open Authorization Protocol (OAuth)-based authentication scheme refers to a standard authentication scheme developed by using an open Application Programmer Interface (API). The OAuth-based authentication scheme may be used to authenticate a user in various applications. When the OAuth-based authentication scheme is used, the user has convenience in that the user can use applications, which share a result of the relevant authentication, even without performing separate authentication on the relevant applications.
Meanwhile, in the OAuth-based authentication scheme, an authentication device becomes an object and directly processes a request for authentication and authorization. The request for the authentication and authorization is performed based on an IDentifier (ID) and a password of a user of the relevant application, such as “http://{ipaddress: port)/api/login_request?id=test&pwd=12345.”
Accordingly, previously, for authentication for using an application, the authentication device needs to request the user to input an ID and a password, and thus, a problem arises in that a device that does not include an input/output interface cannot perform an authentication process. Also, although the authentication process is performed, the password is stored in a web cookie and the like, and accordingly, a problem arises in that it is easy to expose the password.